Lockdown: One More Round
by RockinPurpleSarah
Summary: *AU based on 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown* Detective Christa Sullivan was transferred to the police department one month after Shaw exposed Burke for his crime. Shaw returns, but trouble starts to brew with him again. But this time he's not stuck alone, Christa is stuck with him. Possible ShawxOC, will contain violence and maybe some sexual content.
1. Introducing Detective Sullivan

Good day to all! I have another story for you all and it is something a bit different! It's another Dean Ambrose/OC story, but it doesn't take place in wrestling this time. It takes place in Dean's recent movie, 12 Rounds 3: Lockdown! Yeah, I watched the movie recently and... I liked it! So much so I had an idea for a story. People probably have done something like this already, but I don't care, doing it anyway. And just so no one gets confused, my OC Christa will be playing herself as a cop, but Dean will be playing as his character Shaw.

This story takes place after the events of Lockdown, you'll see. Almost all characters mentioned, minus Tommy Mercer aka Crimson and Dean Ambrose (or Shaw in this story), belong to me and my buddy Angelgirl16290. Also, this will be my first time writing stuff with huge amounts of action in them, so go easy as this is my first time with that.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Lockdown: One More Round**

 **Chapter 1: Introducing Detective Sullivan**

It was midnight in a run down neighborhood in the city. In one large house, there seemed to be a party going on as loud music blared loudly from the inside. Inside the house, that's exactly what was going on. The house was filled with people; doing illegal drugs, drinking alcohol, there were even people making out with others. Not one thing could be heard due to the loud music, but everything could be seen.

Watching the party from a stool in the kitchen was the man who arranged the party. All he was currently doing was sitting there, smoking some weed. He wore tore up blue jeans, a dirty gray tank top, messy blonde hair down to his shoulders, and a bit of a scruffy beard.

"I sure got lucky with all these drugs I stole… Surprised the cops aren't looking for me right now." The man chuckled.

Just then, the man saw a woman walking towards him. This woman had long blonde hair with green highlights and had snakebite piercings under her bottom lip. She was wearing a black strapless dress that fit around her C-sized breasts and showed off her arm tattoos as well as her slender legs.

"Is this seat taken?" The woman asked in a breathy voice.

"Well hey there, baby…" The man greeted in a flirty tone. "You look fine tonight! …I've never seen you around here."

"Oh, I'm new in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by." The woman took out a cigarette from her purse and lit it. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Kenneth Peters." The man introduced himself. "What's your name, beautiful?" He took her hand and kissed it.

"Christa, and that's all you'll know." She chuckled as she crossed her legs slowly.

"Oh… I like you already." Kenneth smirked. "You know, why don't we take this talk somewhere… private?"

"I like that idea…" Christa giggled. "I just need to use the bathroom first, be right back."

"Take your time, sexy." Kenneth chuckled as Christa grabbed her purse and went into the bathroom.

A minute later, Christa came out of the bathroom and stood in front of Kenneth. "I'm good."

Kenneth looked at Christa and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you ready to get that bed moving?"

"Oh yeah…" Christa chuckled with a wink. "Although I have just one thing I need to tell you…"

"And what is that?" Kenneth asked.

Right when Kenneth asked that, the door to the house suddenly broke open and about a dozen police officers and detectives ran in with guns. The people in the house screamed and Kenneth turned from Christa to look at them. At the same time he turned however, Christa reached into her purse and took out a gun as well!

"Freeze! Hands up! Nobody move!" One of the cops shouted out.

Kenneth turned around and saw Christa with a gun. "Let me guess, you're an undercover cop are you?" He sighed.

"That I am. And you, Kenneth Peters, are under arrest for the crime of stolen drugs." Christa declared.

"Wait, you stole these drugs?!" One of the men in the house asked.

"I thought you said someone sold them to you!" A woman said.

"Cuff him, Sullivan." The police captain in front told Christa. She got a pair of handcuffs from her purse and cuffed Kenneth.

"Come on!" Christa led Kenneth outside and into the back of a police car. As she got him put into the car, the captain went up to her.

"First case as a detective and you succeeded. Good job, Sullivan." He smiled. "Only been with us since you got transferred here last month and already you're one of our best."

Christa chuckled and shrugged, "It was nothing, Wilson. I'm just doing my job."

"A good one at that." Wilson said.

"What about the other people in there?" Christa asked.

"We're taking all of them downtown for questioning, just to be safe." Wilson answered. "You go ahead and head back down to the station, we'll meet you there."

Christa nodded, "Gotcha. …And the sooner I can get out of this skanky dress." She muttered.

As she walked to her car, one of the officers walked up to her. He had red hair in a buzz cut and slight facial hair.

"Good job tonight, Christa. For your first case as detective, you did good." He commented.

"Captain Wilson already said that to me, Mercer." Christa rolled her eyes as she opened her car door.

"So… want to go out for dinner after work tomorrow?" Officer Mercer asked.

"I'm working late tomorrow night, sorry." Christa said, showing no interest. She started up her car and then drove off, leaving Mercer watching as she drove off.

* * *

" _In more local news, recently promoted Detective Christina Sullivan arrested citywide drug smuggler Kenneth Peters last night. She went undercover in a drug party held by Peters and was able to catch him and take him in. Police Captain Douglas Wilson states, "Sullivan is probably one of the best people we have on this force right now. We've only had her for a month due to the department transfer after the Shaw/Burke lockdown incident, but she learned fast and she's taken more cases and succeeded in more cases in the past month than any of our other officers." Detective Sullivan really does seem like a valuable cop for our police force."_

Christa smiled and chuckled to herself as she heard she was being talked about on the radio.

"As I said, I'm just doing my job." She said to herself.

Christa may have not looked like the type to work as a cop; her different colored hair, piercings, tattoos. For some reason though it was something she wanted to do. She did like the adrenaline rush and catching bad guys in the streets, she felt like she was doing something right in her life and kept the people of the city safe.

Christa at this point has only been in this city's police department for a month. She was however in another city's department for over two years. But last month after an incident, this department needed some new people as some cops either quit or transferred to a new one. Christa was transferred along with Officer Tommy Mercer who had a crush on her, her best friend Officer Joslin Neidhart who has been her friend since the academy, and many others including Captain Wilson, who took over for former captain Matthews after she was killed. And being in there for just this long and already getting promoted to Detective, Christa was shocked. She didn't think she was doing that good of a job, but according to Wilson she was.

She drove her green Lamborghini into the parking area of the police building. Walking out of the car in a black shirt and jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots, she made her way into the building. After scanning her card at the door to enter, Christa noticed everyone she passed smiling at her. She made her way up the stairs to the second floor where her work space was.

"Detective Sullivan!" Someone called out as she entered in the room and every cop in the room began clapping.

Christa smiled and held up her hands, "No need to clap for me, everyone."

"You deserve it! You did great on your first detective case!" One officer said.

"It's my duty to help keep the city safe." Christa said, causing everyone to clap again. She walked over to her cubicle and was about to sit down.

"Hey Detective!" A female voice was heard behind Christa. She turned around and saw her friend, Officer Joslin Neidhart.

"You can still call me Christa you know, Joslin." Christa chuckled.

"I know, but just like everyone here I'm proud of you, buddy." Joslin smiled and hugged her. She then handed her an envelope. "Got this from Wilson for you. He wants you to write a report on the Kenneth Peters case."

"No problem, I'll get right to it." Christa took the envelope and pushed the button on her computer to turn it on. She sat down and waited for the computer to boot up.

Joslin stayed next to her friend's cubicle, "So… we've been here for a month. Have you caught any cute guy's eye?"

"No Joslin." Christa answered sternly. "I told you I am not interested in looking for a relationship right now."

"Is this because of your past relationships? Come on Christa! You need to get out there!" Joslin encouraged. "You say you're not attractive, but I know you are! I know there are guys out there who would love to be with you."

"Joslin, I'm not interested in relationships!" Christa raised her voice. "I'm more focused on keeping this city safe then finding a guy. And yes, it is partially because of past relationships, but I don't want to think about them! So shut up about it!"

"Okay okay, I'll shut up." Joslin sighed.

"Good. Now you better go, I got a report to write." Christa turned in her chair, opened up a Word document, and began writing the report.

A few hours went by and Christa got the report finished. She went up to the third floor and gave it to Wilson in his office. After grabbing some coffee, she headed back to the second floor and back to her computer. She opened up her email and saw Wilson sent everyone in the building an email. The email read:

 _Department Staff,_

 _Detective John Shaw is returning to active duty from his break tomorrow. Last time he was here, he felt a bit outcast by everyone from what I heard. But after the hellacious night he had as he exposed Burke for his crime a month ago, a lot of the officers that were here when it happened are praising him. For the new people here, please on your best behavior with Shaw's return. Hope you all make him feel good coming back to work. I know I will._

 _Captain Wilson_

Christa heard of Shaw when she got transferred, but no one exactly said what he did. All she knows is that people are amazed he survived the hell he went through to expose his former partner. Honestly, she was actually kind of excited to see him return to work. She was going to see him for the first time tomorrow.

Two hours later, and with one of those hours spend down in the shooting range, Christa was given permission by Wilson to go off-duty for the night. She sighed a bit, bummed that she didn't get a case to work on today.

"Guess he didn't have a case for me to work on." Christa said as she shut down her computer. She snuck over to Joslin's cubicle to say goodbye before trying to quietly make her way out.

"Hey Christa!" Tommy's voice was heard approaching her.

" _Oh god…"_ Christa groaned to herself. She turned to look at Tommy. "What is it, Mercer?"

"You leaving? I thought you said you had to work late." Tommy asked.

Christa shrugged, "Wilson gave me the okay to stop for the night."

"Well since you're off, how about dinner? I'll be off duty in thirty minutes." Tommy suggested.

"No thanks, Mercer. Got my own dinner waiting at home. I'll see you tomorrow." Christa simply said before turning on her heel and heading out of the second floor and down into the parking area. She started up her car and headed home.

* * *

So this chapter was basically introducing Christa into this story. As you can tell (and if any of you know her from my wrestling stories), her character is a bit different in this one so far. That's on purpose as this is based on a movie, but I may still show signs of her real self here. X) Will we see Shaw next chapter? We shall see.


	2. Shaw Returns

Hey there! Another chapter for this little story! In this one, Christa meets Shaw who returns to duty! And I apologize if it seems something else could've been added in this chapter... you're right. I had this chapter finished for a few days, but I didn't upload it right away because it felt like something was missing. But I couldn't think of anything else for this so I'm uploading it as is. Hope you still like it.

OCs belong to me and Angelgirl16290.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shaw Returns**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The annoying beeping of her alarm clock made Christa groan as she rolled over in bed and shut it off. She sat up in bed, pushing back some of her blonde and green hair that got into her face.

"Time to get ready for work." Christa said, getting out of bed and instantly getting ready.

After putting on a black long sleeve Ed Hardy shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, Christa grabbed her purse and badge and was about to head out the door when her cell phone rang. She reached into her purse and took it out to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Christa!"_ Joslin answered on the other line.

"Hey Joslin." Christa greeted. "I'm just about to head out the door."

" _Oh good! I'm on my way to work right now, but I want to ask you something."_ Joslin said.

"What is it?" Christa asked.

There was a few second pause before Joslin asked, _"…Are you wearing something sexy today? Like a short skirt or a sort of revealing shirt?"_

Christa sighed at her perverted friend, "Joslin, if this is about me dressing sexy to catch a guy's eye-"

" _Guess that's a no?"_ Joslin asked. _"Who knows? Maybe that Shaw guy will be hot…"_

"I'll see you at the station, Joslin." Christa hung up the phone and shook her head as she walked out the door.

Christa arrived at the station and as she got up to the second floor, she didn't see anyone different in there. All the same people she's known for a month, no guy she hasn't seen. She walked over to her cubicle and turned on her computer.

"Knew it. No sexy stuff." Joslin said, appearing next to Christa.

Christa shook her head again, "You know I do not have anything sexy to wear and if I did, I wouldn't wear it to work. Especially if it's to gain attention of guys."

"Aw! You're no fun anymore, Christa!" Joslin whined. "I remember how fun you were back at the academy!"

"Well I have things to focus on, Jos." Christa said. "And you still are my friend, but sometimes work is more important." She then changed the subject. "Has Shaw arrived yet? Do you know?"

"I just arrived five minutes ago, so I don't think so." Joslin shook her head.

Christa nodded her head and sat at her computer. A little while later however, she and everyone else in the room saw Wilson walk in with a smile on his face.

"Everyone, please welcome back… Detective John Shaw!" Wilson announced proudly.

Everyone began clapping and it was then a man who looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s walked in. He had short dirty blonde hair slicked back, blue eyes, and was wearing a black short sleeved button-up shirt and blue jeans. This was who everyone was talking about, this was John Shaw.

John smiled as he walked in, looking somewhat surprised at the reaction everyone was giving him. "Wow, just a month ago everyone wouldn't talk to me. But after getting scum like my former partner Burke behind bars, I guess I gained everyone's trust again. …Guess all I can say is… Thank you."

The clapping started again and as John was speaking to Wilson, Joslin looked on.

"So that's Shaw? The guy who was stuck in a lockdown and went through all hell?" Joslin asked. "I expected him to look more threatening. What do you think, Christa?"

Joslin turned to look at Christa and she was a bit surprised by what she saw. Christa was staring in awe at the direction of John. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide.

" _That's Shaw?"_ Christa thought as she continued to stare.

"Sullivan! Neidhart! Come here for a second!" Wilson snapped Christa out of her thoughts as he called for them.

Christa got up from her desk and walked over to Wilson and John with Joslin following her. "Yes sir."

"Detective Shaw, this is Detective Christa Sullivan and Officer Joslin Neidhart. Both came here during the department transfer and Sullivan happens to be one of the best detectives we have right now." Wilson introduced them.

"Oh yeah, I heard about you on the radio yesterday." John commented, shaking Christa's hand. "You busted that drug guy on your first day as detective, huh?"

"Y-yeah, that was me…" Christa chuckled nervously, something that was unlike her.

"Well it's good to meet you, Captain." John shook Wilson's hand.

"Same with you, Shaw." Wilson smiled. "I shall be getting back to my office. Call me if you need anything." Wilson walked out and headed back to his office on the third floor.

"I shall get to work as well. Nice meeting you girls." John nodded at Christa and Joslin before walking to his cubicle, which was only a few cubicles away from Christa's.

"What was that, Christa? I've never seen you so nervous." Joslin asked.

Christa watched John as he walked to his cubicle and sat down. She said quietly to herself, "Holy shit… "

"Uh oh…" Joslin saw this and smirked.

"What?" Christa snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Someone's been smitten by the love bug…" Joslin teased in a sing-song voice.

"No I have not!" Christa quickly said.

"You're eying him like a love struck schoolgirl. It's obvious it's love at first sight for you." Joslin continued to smirk.

"First off, I don't believe in love at first sight, it does not exist. Secondly, I'm just surprised that's the type of guy Shaw is." Christa explained.

"In other words… you're intrigued by him?" Joslin asked.

"Intrigued, maybe. But absolutely NOT in love with him already!" Christa said, sitting back down.

Joslin chuckled with a slight scoff, "Yeah right. I bet you fifty bucks that by this day in two weeks, you'll ask him out on a date."

"Bet accepted, because there is no way in hell that will happen." Christa grinned and shook Joslin's hand.

* * *

Later that day, Christa made her way down to the shooting range. Whenever she didn't have a case to work on, she would always go down to the shooting range to practice on her gun in case she needed it. After putting on the protective glasses and the earplugs, she pressed the button on one of the paper targets and it moved down the range a few feet. Christa held up her gun and shot it six times before moving the target back up to the start. She got four bullets near the middle and two on the head.

"Four out of six, not bad." Christa said.

".40 Calibur? Not a bad choice; I use that one too." A voice was heard behind Christa, surprising her. She turned around and it was John walking into the range with his own gun.

"Yeah, been using this since getting out of the academy." Christa said.

"As I said, good choice. Helped me survive a night of a hellish lockdown." John said, pressing the button on a target the same time Christa did with hers again. Before he started shooting, he commented, "You don't seem like the type of girl who would go for a job as a police officer."

Christa rolled her eyes at that comment, "Gee, I've never heard that one before." She said sarcastically.

"I don't mean it as an insult." John said. "It's just different from what I see in the police force. Most women I see in this career just look the same, nothing unique about them. You are probably the most unique I've seen since working here."

"You mean with my hair, tattoos, slight semi-Goth makeup, and piercings?" Christa asked.

John nodded, "Some people think that type of look is what criminals look like, but you being here with the police and looking like that can show not all people who look like that are bad people. I know that for a fact anyway. Looks can be deceiving in this world."

Christa was relieved to hear that coming from him, glad that he didn't think of her as a freak. "Thanks." She shot two bullets and asked, "Everyone talked about what you did a month ago, but never said any specifics. What happened that night?"

John gave a bit of a sigh before answering, "It happened right after I came back from taking a bullet after my rookie partner lost his life. I was looking at evidence from a recent drug bust my old partner Burke did. Turns out he was working with George Freemont, the drug lord behind the drug crime and he killed him. Burke found out I had the evidence, so he and a few other corrupted cops put the building into lockdown after tricking everyone out of the building with a fire alarm. They framed me for killing a cop who Burke shot and they tried to kill me. But I used all twelve rounds in this gun and everything around me to get back at them, survive, and bring Burke to justice. I got out of the building with two gunshot wounds; one in my arm and one in my torso, but I survived."

"Wow… that is amazing." Christa said. "I know I probably wouldn't be able to do that."

"I didn't think I would either, but I did it." John said. "So what about you? How long have you been in the police force?"

"I've been in this department for only a month, since that lockdown happened. But I've been doing this job for two years." Christa said. "And as you know, I just recently got promoted to Detective." She fired three bullets. "I'm surprised I was promoted this fast."

"You do seem like a hard worker from what Wilson told me, I think you deserve it. And who knows? Maybe we'll work on a case with each other one day." John said.

"I hope so." Christa said to herself. She turned and watched as John fired his gun at the target, and couldn't help but noticed how strong he looked doing it. What she didn't realize was a small blush forming on her face. She shook her looking off and finished shooting her rounds. After she finished, she took her gun and put the target back to the front. "I'm going to head back up and do some work if I have any."

"Alright, see you up there." John said, shooting off his last shots as Christa left the range. He pressed the button moving the target back to him, showing almost all his shots were in the middle, right on target.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city prison, two figures walked out of the building. Their appearances could not be seen due to them hiding, but one of them was seen in handcuffs.

"I have no idea how the hell you were able to convince them to get me out of here." One of the men said.

"I told you, I really am a cop… at least for now." The other man chuckled, unlocking the man's cuffs. "I told them I was taking you to another prison since this one was so cramped up. By the time they notice you're not at the prison I said I would be taking you, our revenge will already be complete."

"Now that you got me out, what about others? Will we have others help us out in this?" The man asked.

"Well good news, I do have people who can help out, people I used to work with back in the day. Bad news is… they won't be here for another two weeks." The other said.

"Two weeks?! Are you kidding me?! I want to get my revenge on Shaw now! That asshole should be dead!" The man shouted.

"Shh! Shh! Calm down, you will get it. The wait will be worth it, I promise." The other man whispered.

"I hope so… this better not fail like last time." The man grumbled. "Shaw needs to be gone after what he did!"

"Actually…" The other man thought for a minute. "There's another person that I think should join in on this fun with Shaw."

"And who is that?" The man asked.

A picture of Christa in her old officer's uniform was seen, "Detective Christa Sullivan, she's that type of girl who thinks she's so tough and gets everything. I've been watching her for quite some time now. Why don't we throw her in with Shaw and she can show us how tough she really is?"

The man was heard chuckling, "I don't mind that actually, adding another player to our little game. And with Shaw having another partner with him, he'll be more worried about trying to keep her safe this time then killing us."

"Then it's settled. In two weeks, we'll put this into action." The other man laughed. "Enjoy these two weeks, Shaw and Sullivan. They will be your last."

* * *

Well well, seems Christa is intrigued by the brave detective. How intrigued by him is she really though? That's the question. And who are those guys at the end? I know one thing, trouble is coming! Next chapter will come whenever!


End file.
